Complications
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Alfred has finally worked up the courage to ask Natalia to marry him, but Ivan has other plans. Alfred has to make sure he can still marry the love of his life, no matter the costs. Rated K for General Winter's stupidity and a few kisses.
1. Chapter 1

She brushed his hair out of his face as he chuckled. He reached up a single thin hand and stroked her soft cheek cheek. Grabbing a sunflower with the other he laced it gently into her thin platnim hair. Red danced across her pale cheeks as she met his beaming cobalt eyes. The glasses he wore did nothing to sheild his eyes as she gazed wistfully into them, keeping silent.

"Why are you so pretty?" He asked her suddenly, quietly. She shook her head she blushed and turned away.

"I could ask you the same." He scoffed and his chuckle brought the most unnoticable smile to grace her red lips.

"You dare call me feminine?" He laughed his bright white teeth even out glowing the snow that surrounded the two. Standing up he swished his hips very femininely as he sashayed around her once in a while winking in her direction.

"Of course when you do that." She sighed, not wanting to admit that this scene was quite intertaining. The smile grew on his face as well. The toothy smirk nearly growing from ear to ear now. She loved that about him. His smiles were always present and always sincere and generally directed to her apathetic never-smiling face.

"You wound me!" He pretended to be shot, falling into the frozen green grass and snow that covered the open valley. She let out a giggle against her will and this prodded him to continue.

"How could I?" She chuckled her smile, kind and gentle and rare, unlike her usual bitter glare.

"I don't know!" He paused and came to be next to her, his grass and snow stained knees coming into obvious view as he crouched down. "Natalia Arlovskaya I need to ask you a very important question." Alfred was suddenly serious as he rolled over to Natalia who was sprawled out in the grass. This was unusual for him.

"What would that be?" She wondered and sat up so she was looking down on to his flawless face. Alfred's blue eyes sparkled as he began to stand once again.

"Stand with me will you?" He asked as he brought himself to his feet and held out a large hand for her to join him. She accepted the hand with a delicate mittened-hand and stood directly across from him. He blushed as he looked Natalia straight in the eyes, "Natalia Arlovskaya, may I please have your hand in the bond of holy matrimony?" He asked very seriously as he dropped to his knee and pulled a small box out from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He whispered looking up into her violet eyes. She stood silent, flustered as he offered. The possibilities running through her head but she ignored them.

Overwhelmed with joy she threw her arms around his neck and whispered. "Yes." Into his ear. Alfred smiled and slipped her ring onto her finger.

Back to her normal self, cold, inattentive and a bit frightening she walked with Alfred her hand in his as they stopped at the street were he always let her go at. That one street that Alfred deared not to go past in fear that Ivan would see them and in worst cases kill Alfred as he kissed her good bye.

This kiss was different, longer and felt more of a kiss of a fiancé rather than a boyfriend. She couldn't pinpoint the difference as his lips moved against hers but she could feel it somewhere there.

When she pulled away he wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. The frozen locks of hair freezing against his now cherry red lips. She blushed and turned beginning her way down the long street.

It was cold without Alfred next to her to warm her with his unexplainable radiation of warmth. So cold and empty. But she had grown used to it over the few months, wait, no, nearly two years now, seeing as she had to sneak out in the dead of the night or early morning to see him without drawing upon the wrath of her elder brother. A man that certainly had a extreme level of hate for the American. For reasons, that were never explained.

Natalia and Alfred met at a world meeting and it had been love at first sight. They had gone out once in the bright light of day and Ivan had enough of it, he forbid her from seeing him other than completely professional terms. But of course she had snuck out when she made sure Ivan was too drunk to care, he had a hang over, or he was asleep. Those were the only times that she was free to do much of anything, although common it was still a challenge to find the right time and still manage to be back before he rose from his drunken stupors.

Natalia snuck into her house using the key she had hidden in her bow that still clung to her bangs. Carefully sneaking it back into her hair she opened the door. Stepped in. Then silently sealed the door behind her.

"Вы запах как Бюргерса (You smell like burgers)." A strongly Russian accented voice boomed behind her. She squealed and flipped around. Winter, her grandfather stood behind her. "Ваня будет не рад, когда он слышит об этом (Vanya will not be pleased when he hears of this.)" Winter smirked. She gasped as he grabbed for her wrist.

**Howdy! Alright, this isn't my first Alfred and Natalia story posted on here but this actually was the very first one that I wrote. I wrote it a hella long time ago (can't remember when… probably the beginning of Freshmen year) and though, hell, why not post it? Right? **

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ну пожалуйста не дедушка не сказать большой брат! (Oh please no grandpa don't tell big brother!)" Natalia pleaded her bright purple eyes widening in the fear of what her brother might do.

"Вам будет предоставлена не пощадили (You will be given no mercy.)" Winter scolded as if this was obvious and grabbed the girls arm dragging her down the hall way and up the seven flights of stairs with out once stopping his nefarious laughter.

"Я тебя ненавижу! Я тебя ненавижу! Я тебя ненавижу! (I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!)" She growled attempting to bite at her grandfathers arm gnashing her teeth to catch any of the skin that was holding her.

"Я ненавижу, что много людей (I hate a lot of people.)" Winter smiled sweetly then smirked a smirk that sent shivers down Natalia's spine. "Но я не кусать их обычно я убить их. (But I don't bite them…usually…I kill them.)" He informed her. And she knew it was true. Her grandfather had been committed so many crimes and murders that she was nearly convinced he would kill her if she got in his way or he was in a bad enough mood.

"Эй, Ваня! Wake up пьяной обезьяны! Ваша сестра была с любовником мало! (Hey Vanya! Wake up you drunken monkey! Your sister has been out with her little lover!)" Winter pounded on the door to Ivan's room. The two entered the room, Ivan was slumped over his bed a vodka bottle in one hand a remote in the other. Obviously he hadn't gotten far enough to turn on the television before he became entirely unconscious.

"Ваня не слушайте его он старый, старческого и пахнет ликер (Vanya don't listen to him he is old, senile and smells of liquor!)" Natalia barked her fury growing more into a blind rage as she attempted not to use any of the fancy 'sentence enhancers' Alfred had used in traffic.

"Виновными! (Guilty as charged!)" Winter cackled, "Но она также! Запах ее одежду- (But she is as well! Smell her clothing-)" Winter began but Ivan put up a hand his face still not leaving its pillow.

"Я может запах зловоние, американский нигде. Зима, я полагаю, вы должны оставить (I can smell the stench of that American anywhere. Winter I believe you should leave.)" Ivan growled and forced himself off the bed so he was sitting up. "Now." He said in English as if to prove his point his face was pulled into a grimace as the light struck his hungover head, he held up a hand to sheild it and motioned for their grandfather to leave once again. This time with force.

"Как вы пожелаете, не убить ее плохо, я хочу закончить ее покинуть, когда-нибудь (As you wish, don't kill her to bad, I want to finish her off someday.)" Winter cackled and turned towards the door, pausing as he reached the exit, "Have fun." He smiled, knowing well that they both understood.

"Leave." Ivan repeated. Winter nodded and left shutting the door behind himself.

"Ivan, please I can explain." Natalia begged.

"Не вам этот язык дьявола на меня! (Don't you use that devil language in front of me!)" Ivan snapped chucking the vodka bottle over her head. It shattered against the wall shards of glass fell over her slicing her arms and shoulders with small bits of glass. The alcohol burned the small cuts and Natalia flinched slightly but she attempted not to show it in front of her rampagin brother..

"Прости меня, пожалуйста! Брат Альфред и я должны быть! (Please forgive me! Brother, Alfred and I are to be wed!)" Natalia said. She dearly loved her brother, this was true, and she knew it might cause him to hesitate if she were to bring up the marriage. Her plan failed as Ivan turned to the remote.

"Вы были заняты за моей спиной? (You were engaged behind my back?)" He snarled this time hurling the remote at her face. She put her arms up to protect herself it struck her arms and left a small bruise where the hard plastic struck. Alfred would certianly be questioing this if he was ever to see her again.

"Брат пожалуйста остановить (Brother please stop)!" Natalia whimpered reaching for the knife on her thigh. Ivan stood up and dashed over to her. Knowing where she kept her weapon. Using one hand he pinned both of her arms to the wall above her head. Natalia winced at the pressure of impact and felt Ivan bring his face extremely close to hers.

"Вы не будете! Вам будет СР для вашего партнера я организовал ваш брак с! Toris! Выйдет замуж Toris и вы будете видеть Альфред никогда! (You will not! You will be wed to your partner. I arranged your marriage with Toris! You will marry Toris and you will NEVER SEE ALFRED AGAIN!)" Ivan howled and rammed his open hand across her face. "Вы будете ехать к вашей комнате, и вы не оставить до день вашей свадьбы (You will go to your room and you wont leave until your wedding day!)" Natalia dipped her head and felt the blood trickle down from her lip and nose where his hand had struck just right. She didn't look up to meet her brother's eyes but she was tempted to murder her brother then and there.

She pressed slightly against her brother's hold, knowing very well that she could break free if she wanted to. But if she did she might hurt Ivan. She didn't want that. No matter how much he hurted her, he was still her brother.

"Брат, почему? (Brother, why?)" She mused as Ivan yanked her arms down and pressed them to her sides with a grunt.

"Come on." He hissed and dragged her by her arms down the hallway. His large hands left her skin red and his fingers only burried deeper into her small cuts. He opened the door to her room and threw her in. Taking a large dresser and pushed it in front of the door after he left. "Вы никогда не оставит этот damn зал. Не до тех пор, пока я могу дать вам для вашего надлежащего супруга (You will never leave this damn room. Not until I can give you to your proper husband.)"

Natalia dropped to her knees. She was on the fourth floor of her house. The attic. Even if Alfred came to find her on the day of their wedding he couldn't reach her. He would never reach her. She was doomed to forever live in this damned room.

**Short chapter, yes, but the next one shall be up within seconds of this one…just wanted a bit of space between the two, you know? Alright, review and you can either give Ivan a hug or kick him where it hurts, depending on your stand point! **


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred shook with anger as well as confusion as he glared down at the blank phone clutched in his figers. He had called her seven times. Either she was mad at him for something, or she was in trouble. He had a bad feeling about something. Something went wrong with Natalia, and he had a feeling that she was in trouble.

He kicked off his sheets and sat up in his bed, He had to find her. He yanked on a pair of jeans as well as his thick bomber jacket and made his way into the hallway. The door to his father's room was shut, which was promising. He was probably asleep. Alfred made his way through the kitchen and into the living room, which was the last room that he had to go through until he got outside and could book it to Natalia's.

"I don't think so!" Arthur grumbled as he glanced up from the spot he had fallen asleep on, on the couch.

"I need to go out." Alfred growled growing impatient with his usually very relaxed father

"Bloody… No!" Arthur snapped glancing around the room for a clock to see what time it was.

"Why not?" Alfred snarled cocking his head to the side to further demand the question.

"Because I'm sick of you all night outings! Heaven knows what your doing out there!" Arthur's eyes flashed angrily as he rubbed the sleep out of his dark green eyes with small shaky hands.

"Dad, let me fricken go." Alfred trembled, he didn't wait for his fathers response, he was already out the door and bolting down the street. Arthur sighed and rubbed his neck, that boy would hurt himself seriously one of these days. Arthur tutted as he watched him go.

**REALLY short chapter! Yes I know, next one will be up soon and then there will be some humor there, romance here, and general epicausity. Alright, Review and you can borrow Arthur for a day! :D Or Alfred, or Natalia, either one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Natalia stopped yelling to herself enough for her to take a second and glance out the window and see Ivan climbing into his car. Her vision was either fuzzy or she was hallucinating or Alfred was sneaking past him to get into the house. She gasped with joy and hoped that he was truly there. Several minutes later there was pounding foot steps running down the hall after a loud knock rammed against the door.

"Oh are you Mr. Alfred?" A elderly gruff voice demanded.

"No…" Alfred's voice answered.

"Grandpa!" Natalia whispered cursing that it was her grandfather who opened the door and also that Alfred was stupid enough to use the front door.

"I am a traveling sales man." Alfred lied, "I am here to sell…make up… is the woman of the house here." Natalia sighed, her grandpa was insane, not stupid.

"Oh yes!" Winter had a smile in his voice. "Right through this door." She eventually heard the dresser being moved from in front of the door and the door lock being picked.

"Thank you sir!" Alfred chuckled and the door opened revealing a very scruffy looking Alfred, still wearing just a bomber jacket with a bare chest underneath and jean as well. Winter followed him closely behind.

"There you are!" Winter smiled and pushed Alfred in. He slammed the door and pushed the dresser back in front of it. Natalia held her breath and heard Winter chuckle,

"Vanya will be happy with me!" in a bit of a sing song tune. "I caught the American!"

"Natalia?" Alfred asked looking into the blackness of the room.

"Alfred?" She whispered. She started laughing then, purely out of joy. "I can't believe it!" She rushed towards him. He accepted her embrace and crushed her in a hug his arms wrapped around her and she was engulfed in his warmth yet again.

"Are you always locked up like this?" Alfred muttered.

"No…Ivan knows… he knows we are to be married and has taken the liberty of finding me one of the men of his choosing for me to marry! He locked me in here to keep me out of trouble" Alfred bit his lip and brushed a hand against her arm. She cringed as his hand brushed against one of her wounds and Alfred brought it up instantly to look at the bruised and cut arm.

"We gotta bust outta here!" He decided "That window! Can we jump out?" He asked.

"It's a seven story drop!" Natalia informed him.

"Ah…" He sighed. "We'll climb down then." Natalia smiled and nodded. They couldn't pull a fairy tale escape and tie a whole bunch of sheets together. They didn't have enough time or sheets.

"Come on then!" Alfred decided. "Let me go first!" he began tugging at the iron bars around the window. "A little help here Talia?" He asked.

"Alright…" She whispered and made one quick yank on the bars and they snapped. "There." She smiled Alfred chuckled and kicked the glass of the window causing it to shatter. He jumped through the window and fell.

"ALFRED!" Natalia called after the blonde.

"Ow…I'm all good." He hollared up "I landed on something fluffy!" Alfred called up looking at his surrounding.

"Like hell you did you stupid American!" the gruff elderly snapped. Natalia stood awkstuck wondering how they hadn't died.

"You landed on my GRANDPA?" Natalia demanded.

"I would believe so…" Alfred sighed and turned to pinch the elderly man on the pressure point on his neck.

"Nrgg…" Winter groaned.

"Jump!" Alfred called to Natalia. She held her breath leapt out the window to Alfred's waiting arms.

"Gottcha!" Alfred smiled down at her once she was safely in his arms. He didn't put her back on the ground though. Her shifted her weight in his arms. "That wasn't seven stories…" He murmered looking up at the three story drop, "You liar." Natalia shrugged, she truly thought it had been, but Ivan must have dragged her down the stairs while she was yelling at him to release her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know…" Alfred sighed and kicked down the fence that let out into the street.

He dashed down the street. Luckily there was no sign of any cars. Ivan's especially. She smiled when she realized where they were going. Back to Alfred's house. It would probably be safer than anywhere else.

**Ohhh! America's the HERO! Yay! Happy ending? NO! Because it's not over yet! Still have one more chapter to conclude everything so bear with me kay? Review and I'll let General Winter tell his P.O.V after the final chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad!" Alfred called into the dark house.

"What?" His father's voice called. Natalia had seen him once, the first time she had come over, that was the only time he had been home when she was over. Either that or her and Alfred were in their home theater and his father was in his room.

One thing Natalia didn't recall was that his father had a British accent. She smiled as he walked in. His blonde hair was ruffled and he had bags under his eyes like he had just woken up. He was wearing boxers and a t-shirt that were rather wrinkled from him laying on them. Alfred still hadn't put her down and didn't release her until after his father gathered to situation.

"Dad, this is my fiancée." Alfred spoke quietly and Natalia blushed and waved.

"What?"

Arthur had been thoroghly shocked, he had known Alfred had a girlfriend, but he did NOT know that they had been dating long enough to be engaged! The girl was goregous with long flowing bleach blonde hair, stunning lavender eyes and a now wrinkled dress.

She didn't smile, perhaps she was too embarresed. She simply curled towards Alfred, who was radiating protection.

"My fiancée." Alfred repeated intertwining his fingers in Natalia's light hair.

"I heard you just fine!" Arthur grumbled and rubbed his neck until it rubbed raw. "Well why the hell are you here?" He demanded crochity from his lack of sleep.

"Well she was kind of abused at her house and she got kicked out of her house, well I mean I busted her out." Alfred told the fuming brit. "So can she stay here?" Alfred questioned. Natalia's heart skipped a beat as Arthur comptemplated her fate.

"You stole your fiancée?" he asked. Alfred nodded. "Now I probably have an angry Russian at my door?" This time Alfred shook his head, but Arthur contiued. "Well she really has no place to stay?" Natalia nodded at this and Alfred squezed her hand reassuringly.

"So?" Alfred asked.

"I don't see why not. But she's not sleeping in your room until your married, she can sleep in your bed. Alfred, you'll get the couch." Arthur sighed. Alfred let out a "WOOP!" of joy and Natalia actaully smiled.

"This is my room." Alfred smiled and kicked in a heavily postered door, leading into a room that also had far too many posters.

"I know." Natalia sighed, really, she HAD been there before. She plopped down on the bed right next to Alfred. He smiled over at her and wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"It will all work out in the end." Alfred whispered into her ear with a smile. Natalia nodded wraping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Everything has worked out."

**Awwww! This time it was a happy ending! Well for everyone but grandpa, and Ivan, and Toris and…well you get the picture! Offer still stands! Review and General Winter gets his own little tid bit in the next chapter. If not, I'll end her here! :D **

**Thanks for reading this all the way through, for this you all get large cakes in which ever flavor you wish!**


End file.
